The primary goal of the Molecular Biology Core is to make available to the investigators of the individual projects chemically authentic biopolymers. Specifically, this Core will be responsible for:1) the synthesis and purification of oligonucleotides (oligos); and 2) the synthesis, analysis and purification of peptides. This Core Facility seeks to minimize cost duplication among the projects most dependent upon biopolymers. Additionally, this core will provide advice and expertise in utilizing these reagents in molecular biological experimentation. This will entail the application of standard synthesis methods, currently available in the core as well as the development and/or adaptation of specialized techniques to meet specific requirement of individual projects.